Photographs
by MinervaTabby32
Summary: Albus can't sleep, so he is looking through a photo album of his life. Each chapter describes a photo. MMAD.
1. Chapter 1: Looking Back

Albus sat in his office alone. It was after 2 am, and he really should go to bed, but he sat as his desk, thinking. He had just planned his death with Severus. He knew now that he had less than a year to live. While Albus saw death as the next great adventure, he was more worried about the loved ones he was going to leave behind. He sighed and reached into his desk drawer for a lemon drop. He caught sight of a photo album and pulled it out also.

Albus started to flip through the album, which was full of his favorite pictures. He chuckled at old memories every so often. The photos were in no particular order. Minerva had told him he really should organize it, but he had never gotten around to it.

The old headmaster turned the page, coming across a picture from the best day of his life: his wedding day. He was holding hands with his gorgeous bride after the ceremony. The couple was glowing with happiness. It had been a very small affair, but it had been a wonderful day. This had been over thirty years ago, and they were still happily married. He was as deeply in love with Minerva today as he was then. They had been through a lot together: two wars, Umbridge and fudge, the loss of many friends and family members, Minerva being hit by four stunning spells, and so much more. Only their love had gotten each other through the bad times. However, they had plenty of good memories as well including picnics, romantic dinners, the birth of their beloved child, their travelers, and visiting with family and friends.

Minerva was his rock. He didn't know how he would have survived all these years without her. He knew his death would break her heart, and that tore at him. He seriously considered not going through the plan for a moment, but how else would Voldemort be defeated? She was strong, but he still didn't want to leave her behind. He had to do what he had to do though. They would be together in the next life. Still, that time between, would be hell on both of them. Minerva would still have their child to live for.

He remembered telling Harry, "Love is the power the Dark Lord knows not." Love was very powerful. Minerva and him had a bond that was unbreakable. He would gladly die for her in a heartbeat. In a way, he would be doing so. Throughout their marriage, he had been terrified for her safety. Only a few very close friends knew of their marriage because of this. They had never planned on having children for this reason, either, but accidents happen. Still, love had kept both Albus and Minerva going over the years. Their love would never be broken, and Minerva would still feel his love, even after he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Aberforth

Albus turned the page, coming across a photo of Aberforth and him while they were both still at Hogwarts. This photo was about one hundred years old. It was taken at Platform 9 and three-quarters with the Hogwarts Express in the background. Albus was going into his sixth year while his brother was going to be a third year. Even then, the two brothers hadn't been close. In this picture, they had been standing a foot apart with scowls on their faces. Their mother had made them pose for the picture. Albus had been made prefect the year before, and had just gotten 13 O's on his OWLS the year before. The professors' favorite, he had already won several transfiguration awards. Aberforth was quite different from his older brother. He was a bit of an outcast, but was loyal to a small group of friends, also outcasts. He struggled to maintain average grades. Aberforth had his talents though. He was great with animals, although didn't share Hagrid's taste for the extremely dangerous ones. He was also passionate about History of Magic. While he often got in trouble for muggle fighting, he was truly a gentle soul. He was kind to animals and to younger students. He was sorted into Gryffindor, but always claimed he was more of a Hufflepuff.

Albus and Aberforth had not really gotten along since they were young, especially after Ariana's death. They had only a few outright fights, but they mostly ignored each other. Aberforth was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, but even so, they rarely spoke to each other. They just didn't have much in common, and Ariana's death had torn an irreparable hole in their relationship. Aberforth did come to his wedding, but didn't stay long at the recepetion. He and Minerva got along okay, but they were just acquaintances. Minerva always sent him a Christmas card, though. Aberforth was closer to his niece. He wrote occasionally and sent her gifts on her birthday. However, his daughter never really talked about her relationship with Aberforth to Albus. He knew that Aberforth was still mad about Ariana's death. He didn't blame his brother because Albus had not yet forgiven himself for her death.

Albus knew that he was mostly to blame for their poor relationship. As a child, he mostly ignored Aberforth unless he wanted something. He was too busy "becoming a famous wizard and saving the world," to spend much time with Aberforth and Ariana. They were just pesky little kids to him. He was ashamed to admit it now, but he was often embarrassed by his siblings. Aberforth was jealous of Albus's fame and the attention he got. After Ariana's death, they didn't speak too each other for a long time. Aberforth let him know exactly what he thought of Albus at Ariana's father, and that was the last communication they had for twenty years. Albus eventually brought himself to apologize. Aberforth grudgingly accepted his apology, but they only communicated once or twice a year after that. Albus saw Aberforth briefly at his wedding. Aberfoth visited after Minerva gave birth a couple of times, but he was visiting his niece and sister-in-law, not Albus.

Albus sighed. He should have worked harder on their relationship over the years. With only a year left to live, he feared it was really too late to patch things up. Aberforth was still bitter about Ariana's death, even after all these years. Part of the reason Albus hadn't pursued a relationship was guilt. He still hated himself over Ariana's death, and did not want to bring back old memories. Aberforth was a reminder of his foolishness.

Albus wondered if he should tried to make amends with Aberforth now or just to leave things along? Should he accept that Aberforth and him would never be close and be grateful that his daughter and Aberforth got along? A year wasn't much time to make amends, but he had to try. He sighed. Thinking about his brother was depressing. He made up his mind to at least send his brother an owl later. He turned the page again.


	3. Chapter 3: Aurora Athena Dumbledore

Albus turned the page and smiled. This was a much happier memory. The birth of his daughter was actually one of the two happiest moments of his life (the other being his wedding day). An exhausted Minerva sat in bed while holding a newborn bundled in pink blankets. Albus was beside her, one arm around his beloved wife, one arm around her shoulders, and the other hand stroking his daughter's raven hair. The new parents were looking adoringly at their new daughter in this picture. Aurora Athena Dumbledore had been only an hour old in the picture, but she had already had her daddy wrapped around her fingers.

The couple had never planned to have children because any child of theirs would be at risk from Voldemort. However, surprises happen, and they were thrilled to find out Minerva was pregnant in June 1979. After a long, complicated, and excruciating labor, Minerva delivered a little girl seven weeks early on December 17th, 1980 at 8:32 PM. Aurora Athena Dumbledore was born not breathing, but Poppy managed to resuscitate her. It was the scariest moment of Albus's life, but luckily his daughter was healthy, just small at 3 pounds, ten ounces, and sixteen inches long. Poppy had finally let Minerva hold the newborn after an hour. Albus had fallen in love with his little girl instantly. She would always be daddy's little girl.

It was hard to believe that had been almost seventeen years ago. Rory was in her sixth year of Hogwarts now, a Gryffindor like her parents. She had grown into an intelligent, brave, and beautiful young woman. Albus (and Minerva) were extremely proud of her. She had her parents' brains, recently receiving twelve OWLS. All but two were outstanding. She had inherited their talent for transfiguration, and Minerva had begun animagus training with her. She had joined Dumbledore's Army, making Albus proud, but also causing him worry. What if she got hurt? He would always be her little girl.

It was amazing how time had flown. It had seemed just yesterday that little Rory was learning how to crawl and walk. Before too long, she had reached her second birthday and was in the tantrum-throwing stage. She showed her first signs of magic at the early age of three, and learned how to read not much later. Her daddy taught her to like lemon drops and to play practical jokes. Her first friends were Fred and George Weasley. The years passed, and it was time for her to be heading off to Hogwarts. She was quickly sorted into Gryffindor and also became friends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Angelina Johnson. She made the quidditch team as chaser her second year. She went on her first date during her fourth year, a fact Albus did not like at all. He would have put a stop to it, but Minerva wouldn't let him. Still, no boy was good enough for his little girl. Voldemort returned, and Albus and Minerva were more scared for her safety than ever, especially after she joined Dumbledore's Army. She fought at the Ministry bravely, although she scared her parents half to death. They had to realize she was growing up sooner than later. Albus had recently found out she had been one of Umbridge's victims. Rory would not stand quite against the crap Umbridge was spewing., and had been given detention. Albus had never been so furious. Luckily for Umbridge, she had left the school by then. He also felt guilty for not protecting her. When she was born, he had sworn he would do whatever it took to protect her. He would gladly kill or die for her as would Minerva. He had failed. Minerva had pointed out they couldn't protect her from everything,

Albus regretted most deeply that he would not live to see her graduate from Hogwarts, begin her career, get married or have kids. He knew she would be devastated his death. Their relationship had not been the greatest over the past year. She couldn't go to him as much with the toad around. She also had coldly told him once that he loved Harry more than her. That pierced his heart. It was true he was fond of Harry, but nothing could compare to the love he had for her. He told her that, and she apologized, but the war was changing things. Still, they were relatively close, despite all this.

Rory couldn't know the truth about his death. This would hurt her even more, but Albus had no choice. He considered calling the whole plan off, but he couldn't. At the best, he would only have a couple years left anyone due to the curse. His daughter meant the world to him, and here he was leaving her behind. Albus and Minerva knew at her birth that his age would mean he would miss out on some of her life, but he never had thought time would fly like this. He would write a letter and try to explain, but his heart tore at the thought of his daughter being devastated.


End file.
